Lost Numbers and Mixups!
by cab4five
Summary: Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry had never really spoken during their entire four years at college but the feelings they had for each other were strong. When Rachel plucks up the courage to give Finn her number at graduation, she waits nearly four years for him to call. Crossed wires and mix-ups ensue, but in the end, Finchel comes out on top.


**Lost numbers and mix-ups!**

 **Summary: Finn and Rachel had never really spoken during their entire four years at college but the feelings they had for each other were strong, when Rachel plucks up the courage to give Finn her number at graduation, she waits nearly four years for him to call. Crossed wires and mix-ups ensue, but in the end, Finchel comes out on top.**

 **This came to me as a dream and I thought it might make a nice little fun to read one shot**

 **I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **T rating for some strong language**

 **AU- friendship/romance**

Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry knew each other as fellow students NYU, but were never in the same circles or even close enough to be considered friends really. As Rachel was studying journalism and Finn was in sports/medicine.

Puck is Rachel's cousin (whom she only ever calls Noah) but they do not acknowledge it, well Puck does not anyway, so Rachel keeps quiet.

Puck is Finn's buddy Finn is unaware that Rach and Puck are cousins. However, the two guys are complete opposites as Puck is a ladies man and Finn has been keen on Rach ever since they met at a student mixer in freshman year. He isn't interested in the dozens of other girls that follow him around and try and sleep with him.

Little did he know however that Rachel thought he was extremely cute, but was much to shy to do anything about it. Rachel spent the whole time thinking that he was not interested as he had never made any sort of move or given her any indication he even knew who she was. They both kept an eye on the other's dating life though, and every time the other scooped up enough courage to try an instigate a conversation with the other when they were lucky enough to be in the same place, they were always put off by their wires getting crossed at every turn.

Just before she walked on stage at her college graduation, Rachel gave herself a pep talk and decided to bite the bullet, so to speak and as the graduates were walking off the stage. She made her way (well pushed her tiny body through the throng of girls hanging around him) right up close to him and pressed a soft quick kiss to Finn's mouth and piece of paper into his hand. Then ran off stage only to be swallowed, by the crowds' of black clad graduates.

Finn was shocked to say the least, as he had always wanted to ask the tiny, stunningly beautiful woman out but his nerves got the better of him each time and he chickened out preferring to admire and adore and dare he say love her from a distance.

But then as Finn looks at the paper, his handsome face transforms into the biggest goofiest dimple-producing smile ever, when his warm caramel eyes focus on the words. Licking his lips, tasting strawberry lipstick, and deciding immediately, that it is his new favorite flavour in the world and wants more than anything to taste it again.

 _Rachel*_

 _555-123-789_

*xxxxx*

Rachel races off the stage and hides in the closest bathroom, finally calming down after taking the very forward and so unlike her chance at kissing Finn Hudson, and giving him her cell number. She hopes she wasn't wasting her time. But for some reason she felt a connection of sorts even though they had not said more than a dozen words to one another over the course of their 4 years at NYU

Taking a deep breath, she thought about the extremely tall, caramel eyed, super handsome man. Who had the sexiest dimples and hoped with everything in her 5ft 3 in body that he would call her. She was lost in her daydreams when her cell buzzing with a new message woke her up. Thinking that maybe it was Finn already she fumbled with her purse, nearly dropping the lot on the floor. However, she was sorely disappointed when she opened her messages to find one not from him but her daddy, asking where she was as they didn't want to be late for their dinner reservation. Or their flight home, sighing deeply Rachel splashes some water on her face and reapplies her favorite strawberry lip-gloss, brushes out her long hair then pulls it in a messy bun on the top of her head. Then makes her way to her daddy and papa waiting by the car.

Rach felt so silly expecting Finn would call her after college he was most probably too busy catching the eye of some fashion model or athletic super-woman or something, and forgot all about the silly girl who randomly kissed him. She just tried to forget him, but found the task impossible, so she put the fleeting moment of heaven when their lips met in a locked box in the back of her mind and focused on her career as junior writer for the New York Times. Mostly her assignments for the first couple of years were book, music or movie reviews, which was interesting and she did get a wider knowledge of different styles, and after a busy day would go home to her little apartment 15a on the fifth floor in the McKinley Apartment Building, on Brooklyn Ave and North St.

3 years later

After a hectic week at work Rachel comes home one Friday and changes out of her normal work attire into an old pair of sweatpants and NYU t-shirt, scrubs her face clear of makeup and pulls her hair into an untidy bun. Looking forward to an evening of takeout and glass or two of wine and watching her all time favorite show Glee on TV (she has always thought the sweet QB turned singing heartthrob was yummy).

When her doorbell rings at 6:30pm, which she wasn't expecting (not having decided on her dinner yet) she opens her door only to find the least expected person standing on her doorstep. Her cousin Noah Puckerman, with a little boy of about 3 or 4 years old in tow that Rach immediately and correctly deduces is Noah's son, as he looks just like him even down to the mini mo-hawk. He begs her to watch young Rex while he is busy at an impromptu meeting with a very important client. (It turns out Noah is a very successful sports agent.)

Rachel wasn't even aware he was in NY or indeed a father as she hadn't had any contact with him since college for one reason or another. His mom Vivian and her Daddy Hiram, fell out over the contents and distribution of their parents will about 2 years ago and of course living and working in NY meant she missed out on what the family was doing in Fort Wayne – Indiana.

Of course being put on the spot like that, there was nothing she could do, but agree with Noah's request. After taking one look at the little boy's drooping hazel eyes, that are ready to fall out of his face with tiredness she invites them inside.

Puck sort of introduces his son by saying "Rex, dude is ya cousin Rachel, Berry is my boy Rex."

"I gotta fly, should be back 'round 9 or 10, thanks" he pats Rex on the head and the two exchange a fist bump he starts for the door before stopping suddenly and turning to face Rachel saying "oh by the way Berry. Rex hasn't had his dinner yet he likes pizza or burgers." Just about to close the door, he stops again. "Oh yeah nearly forgot, I was supposed to catch up with my old buddy tonight that I haven't seen for years. I bumped into him at the subway this afternoon an' gave him this address, so if he comes looking for me just entertain him for a bit an' tell him I shouldn't be long."

Rachel is lost for words at the breezy way her cousin just drops his son in her lap. Although it appears young Rex is used to it as he grabs the TV remote off the coffee table and presses the buttons until he finds a channel he likes making himself comfortable on the sofa. Then during a commercial break pipes up and asks when is Rachel gonna get his dinner 'coz he is hungry and wants a double meat an' cheese pizza.

"Oh um yes of course sweetie, double meat you say?"

Rex nods his head and grins at her"Fanks dawlin". The little boy's forwardness stuns Rachel for a moment then she thinks well he is Noah's son after all.

Ok then… well um, I'll go and order it, so it shouldn't be too long."

Checking the takeout menu she had for the local Domino's pizza, Rachel ordered herself a small seafood one as well as 2 large double meat and cheese, just in case Noah is hungry when he returns.

"Ok Rex the pizza should be her soon sweetie, "the little boy just nods again his eyes never leaving the screen which is showing the road runner outsmarting the poor old Coyote once again. Rachel decides she needs that glass of wine now as she tries to get her mind around the evening's events.

She had just poured her drink when the doorbell rings and Rex jumps up yelling about Pizza and tugging open the door...

She grabbed her purse off the counter and followed the boy to the door, telling him to wait a minute and he shouldn't just open the door as it could be a stranger. Her warnings went unheeded however as Rex's annoyed whine of "Where's my pie" was the last thing on her mind as standing on her doorstep looking even better than she remembered was none other than Finn Hudson…

Stunned into silence just staring at each other Rachel is finding it hard to breathe, so she does the most un-Rachel like thing ever she faints at Finn's feet.

Poor Finn thinks he has stepped into another world because the only girl to ever catch his eye, and whom he hasn't seen or heard from in three and a half years has just collapsed at his feet. While a small boy who looks suspiciously like, his friend stands by looking between the two adults.

"Yeah my pie" Finn is still standing in a daze as the kid's excited tone breaks through his mind block and the clearing of the delivery boy's throat along with a firm tugging on his jean clad leg grabs his full attention.

"Dude ya gotta pay my pie, she musta forgots." little Puck blurts out not seeming to care that his mom? Is flaked out on the floor.

"Um yeah course how much dude?" Finn asks the delivery guy

"Er… 2 large meat lovers and a small seafood, that'll be $35 even man"

"Ok… er look here's a $50 keep the change, oh and dude this isn't what you think it is man."

The kid holds his hands up in defence and says "Hey man I haven't seen anything."

Finn nods and takes the pizza' from him before closing the door and wondering what the hell is going on , but his first thought is to pick up Rachel … Oh man Rachel ! Who has been on his mind in way or another for years now the first time he sees her, she is flat out on the floor. "Hey little Puck come take these pies man, so I can help Rachel"

Looking at his cousin on the floor Rex shrugs and takes the boxes and puts them on the coffee table then looking into each box and scrunching his nose up at the contents of the smaller box. Finally grinning when he finds his and making himself comfortable on the floor his eyes again glued to the TV, now showing Sylvester trying his best to get to Tweety bird. The little boy's cackles of laughter at the poor cat's antics makes Finn smile as he picks Rachel up tenderly from the floor. Groaning at the feel of her petite body in his arms, and as he lifts her he can't help but run his large hand along her thigh, and over the side of her boob groaning again when he realises she isn't wearing a bra.

He lays her on her comfy sofa, making sure to put a spare throw pillow under her legs. Then he made his way to the neat and tidy kitchen (which was of course the same layout as his own apartment) looking for a glass, he filled it with water and returned to the living room. Hearing a moan from the sofa, he placed the glass on the coffee table and sat down in the chair opposite just watching Rachel as if she was a rare artwork and one he would dearly love to inspect closer and that he would treasure forever, as she returned to consciousness.

The minute Rachel comes back, the events of the past how ever long… rush back into her head at the speed of light. Making her sit up quickly, she looks around her apartment and her big brown eyes widen even further when they land on the tall handsome man lounging in her armchair looking at her with what she can only describe as concern/passion/dare she say lust?

"Rex? Oh my god where is he?"

"Hey, hey Rach relax, little dude is chowin' down on his pizza watchin' the TV."

"Oh thank goodness."

An uncomfortable silence stretches out for what seems like forever, when Rachel thinks now is a good time for that glass of wine. She raises her self somewhat unsteadily from her reclined position and walks towards the kitchen reaching for another empty glass, retrieves the cask of soft red lambrusco from the pantry and pours, then just as she turns around she slams face to chest into Finn. The sudden stop causing her to nearly drop the cask on her foot. If it weren't for a pair of strong hands grabbing it and pressing her hands against the box she would have. Although she still might if the tingle she is getting from their skin touching, is any indication and wonders if he can feel it too.

"H-hi Rachel, h-how have you been?"

She just nods her head but can't look him in the eyes, she is embarrassed for fainting at his feet and really can't find the words anyway.

She pulls her hands away and reaches a shaky hand for her glass, pointing towards the other for him to take if he wants then grabbing a handful of napkins from the holder on the bench and walking back into the living room and her pizza. Needing to sit before she falls down again, by the time she returns to the other room she sees little Rex fast asleep on the floor the throw pillow tucked under his head, his half empty pizza box next to him. Rachel bends down to pick up the box before covering the little boy with the hand knitted throw rug off the back of the sofa. She then takes the pizza to the kitchen putting the leftovers in the box with the other pie, indicating to her visitor that he is welcome to some and more wine if he wants. Topping up her glass and returning to the sofa. Turning off the TV and hungrily biting into her own piece of now cool pizza then washing it down with a mouthful of red. Wondering what she is to do now the star of her dreams is sitting in her apartment looking as confused as she is. A glance at her mantle clock tells her it is only 7:30 and for the first time in her life (well since college anyway) she is stumped at the situation.

She watches from the corner of her eyes as Finn rubs one hand over the back of his neck and takes a large gulp of his wine. "Um Rachel are you going to talk to me. I feel real dumb just sitting here, how have you been? I didn't know you were in New York you never said…"

Rachel chokes a little on her drink as she glares at the man sitting opposite her. She can't believe he has the nerve to say that, when she is the one to give him HER number all those years ago.

"Excuse me? You are asking me why I never spoke to you. If I remember correctly, Finn Hudson I gave you MY number at graduation, and was hoping you would call ME because I had been crushing on you so bad, since I first saw you. However, I was obviously just being a silly girl expecting the wonderful handsome Finn Hudson to speak to me, now if you don't mind explaining to me why you are here in MY apartment building on a random Friday night demanding to know my life story."

Rachel takes a deep breath and another deep drink before getting up to refill it yet again suddenly feeling in desperate need of a large dose of liquid courage.

Feeling his large presence follow her into the kitchen and close the dividing door he grabs her arm and spins her around so she slams against his chest, then before she even knows what way is up he has slammed his lips firmly against hers in a searing kiss that takes away Rachel's ability to think or do anything really. Therefore, she finally succumbs to the pent up emotions regarding this man and moans deep in her throat as her mouth moulds against his. Her hands meanwhile have attached themselves to the front of his shirt and are gripping it with a force tight enough to tear the fabric.

As his tongue pokes out and presses against her teeth asking for entrance, it is granted and the appreciative groan from deep in his throat causes Rachel to lift one leg up and loop it over his hip. Forcing him to slip his hands down to cup her butt, squeezing softly as he lifts her up to rest on the counter. Rachel is mewling with delight at the way Finn is caressing her body with his large warm hands and when she feels him slip one under her T-shirt and swipe the underside of her naked breast she nearly looses it. Instead, she bites his bottom lip forcing him to pull away and suddenly drop her as if she was electrified and jump back out of her way, his breathing heavy and his face contorted with what looks like pain. Before mumbling, what she thinks is an apology and wondering what he was apologizing for. Before turning away from her and practically tripping over his feet, in his haste to exit her apartment.

Rachel was in shock; everything she had ever wanted with that man had been hers… for a grand total of approximately six and a half minutes.

Quickly refilling and swallowing her third glass of wine, she stumbled somewhat into the living room, to check on Rex, tenderly lifting him off the floor, (groaning a little at his weight) on the sofa and re-tucking the blanket around him. She then checked her front door was locked after taking a hopeful glance along the hallway for Finn. Before locking herself in her bathroom, and turning the shower on she stood under the strong spray enjoying the heat and strong massaging jets pounding on her still tingling body until her pent up sexual release is triggered. When all of a sudden her tears are mixing with the warm water and she just slumps down at the end of the bath sobbing like a little girl, with a mix of angry and frustrated tears.

After a few minutes, she is forced to get out by the water going cold, so grabbing a towel for her hair and wrapping her body in her fluffy hot pink robe she walks into her bedroom, normally the soft feminine pastel colors and ruffled bed linen were a comfortable space where she could unwind from her busy life. But tonight the sight of her queen sized bed and double sized closet, just remind her of the fact she will probably never share her life with a man. Well specifically a particular 6ft 3 in tall dimpled, caramel eyed, sexy stud of a man named Finn Hudson…

xxxxx

As the door of apartment 15a on the eighth floor slams shut, the tall occupant is cursing himself from top to bottom, his pants so tight they feel like a vice due to his dick being at full attention from the few minutes he spent kissing and feeling up the most wonderful and sexy woman he has ever seen.

He strips his clothing off piece by piece, leaving a trail through his apartment on his way to his bathroom.

Once the water is on he jumps under shivering a little at the coldness but his body is burning with desire and the colder the water the better. His hand forms a fist around his engorged member as he deals with his 'problem' moaning the single word _"Rachel"_ repeatedly until his body gets its release, his thick streams of cum shooting against the tiled wall. Finn rests his forehead against the cool tiles as he adjusts both the water temperature and his breathing, trying to calm his racing heart enough to finish his ablutions.

His mind going a hundred miles an hour at the turn of events his day held. Finishing his shower, he forgoes a shave, as he doesn't think his hand could stop shaking long enough, to do the job without doing himself a serious injury. Wrapping a towel around his hips and using another one to dry off his head and face, he leaves his bathroom walking into his uncluttered typical manly styled bedroom wondering if he will ever share it with anybody. Well not just anybody the most beautiful and dare he say sexiest woman who as it happens lives in the same building, with the same apartment number but three floors below him.

How did he never know he had been this close to the one and only Miss Rachel Berry all this time, a-and she had a kid, but not just any kid but Puckerman's kid! He never said they hooked up, but then why would he give me her address to meet him at if he didn't live there too. Oh man… fuck on a cracker, now I've made her cheat on him. Hudson you couldn't be anymore of a fucking looser if you tried, of all the women in this fucking city you have to kiss and feel up the mother of your good friend's kid. ARGH!

Finn throws himself on his bed not even bothering to dress just digging a pair of boxer shorts from his side table drawer, he tries to sleep but it is way too early and as a travelling rep regular bedtime hours don't happen often. So instead, he tosses and turns for what seems like hours, until a heavy pounding in his head and behind his eyes, from one of his rare migraine headaches kicks in forcing him to close his eyes and try not to think about anything.

xxxxx

Rachel has made herself comfy on her recliner chair and is sipping on a mug of chamomile tea , while sort of watching with subtitles a doco on TV about honeybees or something, little Rex is still fast asleep on the sofa and she idly wonders if he will sleep when Noah takes him home. She means to have a serious talk with him but it will probably have to wait, as it is nearly time for him to return. The last thing she remembers is the bee man getting the honey from the hives when a pounding on her door shakes her awake and glancing at the clock, she sees it is gone 11:30, throwing off her blanket she races to the door least the noise wakes Rex. Looking through her spy hole, she sees it is Noah haphazardly leaning against the doorframe. Rachel quickly opens the door ushering her inebriated cousin inside, before the super gets noise complaints.

"What time do you call this Noah? How could you leave your son alone for this amount of time, and why are you drunk?"

"Oh for fucks sake Berry, chill cuz, I am drunk coz' I drank too much, and little Puck is used to it and he can sleep anywhere, but I gotta say I need to crash here too, can't 'member where I left my car anyway don't wanna drive drunk with my son it sets a bad 'xample. But hey I closed the deal with Jordan Roberts; she is the new center for the Jersey Cardinals, the newest up and comin' woman's basketball team on the east coast."

"Oh for Moses' sake Noah, all right but you and I have to have a serious talk when you are sober enough to have a coherent conversation about your friend Finn Hudson, and why he turned up on my doorstep this evening . I will lift Rex off the sofa while you pull out the folda bed."

Rachel isn't even sure Noah heard what she said about Finn as he had disappeared to the bathroom, while she went to the linen closet and grabbed extra blankets and pillows. Once her house guests were settled she made her way into her bedroom locking the door and climbing into her bed tossing and turning for a bit then falling into a dream filled sleep.

xxxxx

By nine o'clock the next morning thankful it is a Saturday, Finn is up and dressed, and on his way out his door to the coffee shop next door for his breakfast. He had been thinking all morning about going to visit Rachel again and try to talk to her. He feels bad that the fact he never called her after college hurt her now knowing how she felt about him back then and hopes with everything he has she might still feel that way. He should have explained last night but once she started telling him off and her boobs were bouncing under her shirt, and she just looked so damn adorable he couldn't remember how to speak and kissing her, seemed to stop her ranting. Not that he didn't deserve it but… that _was_ until he acted like a scared high schooler and ran away leaving her wanting more.

So after he finished his coffee and full cooked breakfast he stopped at the flower shop next door and picked up a big bunch of bright yellow mini sunflowers, as an apology. Making his way to the fifth floor and 15a he knocks on the door not caring if Puck is there…. OH shit he forgot about him, how can he apologise to Rachel if her boyfriend/father of her child is there he is gonna know something funny went on. Oh shit, shit, shit Finn was just about to walk away when the door opened and Puck stood behind it dressed in nothing but his boxer shorts and mo-hawk. Scratching his happy trail, before dipping his hand underneath his pants and rubbing his dick. He focused his bleary eyes and yelled out like a kid at Christmas.

"Finster dude! What the fuck happened to you last night man, oh wait it was me that didn't show, was busy closing the deal with Jordan Roberts man what a peach, and just ripe for the Puckster to pluck if ya know what I mean man." come on in. Berry put the coffee on will ya?"

Finn is just standing in the doorway aghast at his old friend's behaviour. Here he was feeling guilty about kissing Rachel when Puck was out obviously screwing some other chick.

Finn hears Rachel's beautiful voice turn sharp at Puck's demand getting closer until she is standing in the living room her eyes locked on Finn's.

"Excuse me Noah I am not your slave or housekeeper so make your own damn coffee, oh and by the way… Finn?"

"Finn waves nervously and tries to tuck the flowers behind his back, "Hi Rachel" Puck though doesn't let him and does as Puck always has done and tease Finn mercilessly, especially when it came to girls.

"Ooh look Berry, Finster brought you some pretty flowers, what did you two get up to last night huh? Congrats man you finally popped the Berry cherry. Fuck it must have been good if you brung her flowers the morning after. I hope my kid didn't see any of that it will scar him for life."

"Noah!"

"Puckerman shut it man"

"Well by the looks on your faces somethin' went down but hey not my business. Finn dude can we take a rain check and make it another night? Here I'll give you my card call me." He digs a card out of his wallet and hands it over slapping Finn on the shoulder and calling for Rex, coz' they gotta go. Then just as they are about to walk out the door he yells out "see ya cuz and thanks for watching my boy"

"Bye Noah, bye Rex maybe next time Noah you might call first or even keep in touch?"

Puck sends a wave of sorts over his shoulder while little Rex gives Rachel a hug and a quiet "bye Rachie" before running off after his father.

Rachel closes the door and shyly looks at Finn; still standing in the entry hall looking lost his hand gripping the stems of the sunflowers so tight, Rachel wouldn't be surprised if they are all snapped in half.

"Are they supposed to be for me?" She asks as she moves closer to Finn.

All he can do is nod and loosen his grip thrusting them into her hands. Locking his warm eyes on hers and asking softly,

"So you and Puck…?"

"Are cousins" Rachel answers just as softly,

"Good then there is no reason for me not to do this." then swoops down to kiss her hard on the mouth and this time nothing holds either of them back. The moans and sighs erupting from their throats send the amorous pair straight into the stratosphere of desire and happiness, until the need for air made them stop. Rachel tugs Finn by the hand into the living room and as he sits on the sofa, he pulls her down with him. Rachel suddenly sobers and starts to talk

"Before any thing else can happen Finn can you please tell me what happened after college? You had to know I liked you but you never seemed to return my attentions so I wasn't sure. Why didn't you call me Finn?"

"Aw Rach I am so sorry, honest I meant to call I put your number in my phone as soon as you gave it to me and I was gonna send you a message just so you'd have my number you know? But my family were bugging me to hurry up because they had planned a celebratory dinner, before going back to my dorm and finish packing it up and cleaning and all.

I was going home to Lima Ohio, for a few weeks until my job as a travelling sales rep at 'Sports-Med' USA', based here in NY started in the June. That would give me a bit of time to organise my apartment 15a on the eighth floor in McKinley Apartment Building, on Brooklyn Ave and North St"

"What you've been here all this time and I didn't even know you were in the same building? That still doesn't explain why you didn't call me Finn."

Finn smiles at Rachel's pout, and lifts a hand to rub her cheek with his thumb.

"Babe I'm trying to tell you what happened please just be patient."

Rachel bites her bottom lip and shyly tucks some wayward strands of hair behind her ear urging Finn to continue.

"I never called Rach because of a series of events I really had no control over. See my phone was stolen when my car was broken into that night at the restaurant. Then my Mom washed my pants and a few other items of clothing before packing up to move. Not knowing the paper with your number was in the pocket, when I asked her about the bit of paper with your name and number on it she said she was sorry, but how many times had she told me to check my pockets, before putting them out for washing? He also had no idea where she was as NY was a big place. Moreover, I had no idea you and Puck were cousins, if I did I would have dragged the info out of him before I left college, and you had already left so I couldn't even go to your dorm. Please believe me Rach I really did want to be with you. I was just so shy and had no idea how to talk to a beautiful girl without tripping over my tongue and looking like a giant doofus. But I promise I haven't been with anyone I know it makes me seem like a pansy 'specially according to Puck seeing as he has a kid an all, but I wasn't gonna waste my first time on a girl that meant nothing"

Rachel's face is streaming with tears

But last night when Puck gave me this address, after we bumped into each other on the subway and you were here with his son … I … well thought you and him…

"OH Finn, you are just perfect and if you still feel that way about me then why don't we try and be together?

"Really, you still feel the same way about me?" At Rachel's nod, he slams his lips against hers and as she deepens the kiss, hands caress every available inch of skin, only coming up for air when it became an absolute necessity. They pulled apart their chests heaving, and their blood rushing around their bodies like nobodies business. They spent the rest of the day and well into the evening talking about everything and finding about the others lives over the past years. And even though they missed out on being a couple three odd years ago they are making up for it now.

Later on that night when Finn woke up to use the bathroom he looked across the frilly pink bedspread at HIS GIRLFRIEND Rachel Berry the smile on his face was so wide it was as if a coat hanger had got stuck in his mouth. However, it wasn't until the next morning when he was having a shower and caught his reflection in the mirror that he noticed the words written in pink lipstick across his forehead.

 **Rachel* 3's Finn don't u eva forget it!**

He couldn't help the booming laugh that escaped his lips as he quickly dried off and raced back into the bedroom jumping on the bed which caused his tiny girl to wake up with a start which soon turned into a fit of the giggles.

"There's no way in the world baby you and me are endgame it is FINCHEL all the way".

The end

*XXXXX*

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot, I apologise for any mistakes but I wanted to get it down quickly before I forgot it. Please read and review

cab4five


End file.
